1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger arrangement for a garment hanger including an indicator for indicating a size of a garment supported by the garment hanger.
2. Related Art
Garment hangers are often provided with indicators for indicating a size of a garment supported on the hanger. These indicators are normally provided either on a hook or a central neck portion of the hanger and are thus visible from the front or back of the garment hanger.
Garment hangers used for lingerie, generally referred to as intimate hangers by retailers, are often required to have the size indicator clip onto the side of the hanger neck. Such side clip-ons require a web projecting between the hanger neck and the hanger shoulder for attachment of the indicator. This creates a visually unattractive hanger when the indicator is not attached to the hanger and thus effectively eliminates the use of the hanger in retail without the indicator.
It would be beneficial to provide a hanger arrangement that avoids these problems.